


Run pretty boy, run

by Doctor_Winchester_Palmer



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer/pseuds/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run pretty boy, run

“You know I used loved you,” the demon- Dean said stepping towards Cas across the tiny room with the angel warding on the door of which was muffling his grace. Dean staring at him with his black eyes. Cas stared back at him big blue eyes hopeful. “You know I used to be so afraid of that little crush, scared you would find out scared of what Sam and you would think.” said viciously “Scared it would somehow make me less of a man, but now I don’t have those petty ideas controlling me, I can do what I like.”

Dean leaned forward kissing hard on the lips and sliding his hands roughly over Cas’s body in way’s Cas was sure the real Dean would never have done. Cas kissed him back anyway leaning into his touch needfully imagining it was his Dean he was kissing. Dean bit his tongue hard till it drew blood, “Good boy Cassy,” he muttered into Cas’s lips as Cas moaned; that was when Cas pushed away trench coat flying as he fell against the wall behind him sliding half down it.

“Your not him,” he said regaining his voice.

“Really Cassy,” said the black eyed demon staring at him “Would you prefer me if I-“.

He blinked twice, Dean’s eyes turned back to there usual woody green. “Cas,” Dean said leaning down to were Cas was on the floor and offering him his hand, “Cas, buddy are you okay?”

“Dean?” Cas said, his deep voice uncertain, grabbing his friends hand and pulling himself up so he was stood face to face with Dean, Cas remembered what Dean had said, oh so long ago, about personal space but of course this Dean wouldn’t care; Cas took a step back remembering who he was talking to.

“Cas, Cas, are you okay?” Dean said looking with what might have been concern at his friend.

“It’s not really you,” Cas said not looking at Dean’s chest his eyes sad.

“Hey Cas, of course it’s me,” Dean said grabbing the angels chin and pointing his face so he was looking into his deep green eyes. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you again. Ok?” Cas nodded numbly. Dean pulled him towards his face kissing his forehead and resting his lips there before mumbling “Although of course your never going to see the real Dean again,” Cas stepped back the words wrenched at his heart, he needed to get out of here before Dean decided he was done playing with him. He took another step back.

“Oh, Cassy, Cassy, Cassy,” Dean crooned “When is this going to stop being fun?” Cas stared once again into black loveless eyes and see that wicked cold grin plastered on Dean’s face. 

Cas gave up.

Cas turned and ran.

“You can run pretty boy but you can’t hide forever.” Dean shouted after him as he ran past the door of the angel flight warded room and disappeared. 


End file.
